


Le Vivarium

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Voyage(s) en territoire Sorcier [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot Collection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slytherin
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Recueil de textes en tous genres, mais qui ont un point commun bien marqué : ils concernent tous des membres divers de la Maison Serpentard, peu importe l'année de leur entrée à Poudlard. Avis aux amateurs de serpents ! ;)[Multi-contributeurs]
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Voldemort, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Voyage(s) en territoire Sorcier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044228





	1. La Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - La Mort**

Cette peur impitoyable de la Mort. Tom Jedusor vivait constamment avec elle. Elle était apparue lorsqu'il avait été assez vieux pour comprendre ses enjeux, pour comprendre pourquoi il avait été privé de sa mère, pourquoi il avait atterri dans ce misérable orphelinat londonien.

Sa scolarité à Poudlard avait été ponctuée par sa recherche désespérée de solutions, de moyens que la magie pouvait mettre à sa disposition, pour faire face à cette peur d'enfant qui semblait ne jamais vouloir le quitter.

Les Horcruxes s'étaient révélés comme un réconfort, mais aussi comme une opportunité de se démarquer des autres sorciers, des autres humains – de prouver que sa maîtrise de la Mort elle-même le hissait au-dessus de ces idiots qui, malgré leur magie, laissaient encore la Mort leur faire subir ses caprices.

Tom Jedusor estimait que c'était à son tour de faire plier la Mort à sa volonté –  _ Elle _ qui l'avait déjà marqué par les tourments dès sa naissance.


	2. Une journée particulière en janvier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2 - Une journée particulière en janvier**

Lorsque Severus se réveilla ce matin-là, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que cette journée était particulière, puis il percuta enfin que c'était son quinzième anniversaire !

Il ne s'attendait pas à des cadeaux extraordinaires et en grand nombre, car seules sa mère et Lily lui offraient des babioles à cette occasion.

Il se leva de son lit à baldaquin, et tira les rideaux du dortoir. Dehors, la neige s'étendait sur tout le parc, illuminée par le faible rayon de soleil de l'aube. Le ciel était dégagé, et les dernières étoiles de la nuit se dessinaient sur un fond bleu sombre.

Il se prépara et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Lily l'attendait devant les portes de la Grande Salle, un paquet soigneusement emballé dans les mains.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Sev ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Tiens, c'est pour toi, continua-t-elle en lui tendant le cadeau.

Severus la remercia et ouvrit précautionneusement l'emballage : à l'intérieur, un traité de potions ! Bien qu'un livre n'aie pas de portée symbolique particulière, Severus gardait précieusement tous ceux que Lily lui offrait, comme une preuve de leur amitié. Il releva la tête vers sa meilleure amie et lui sourit.

\- Merci beaucoup Lily, en plus ça faisait une éternité que je le cherchais !

\- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi en le voyant, lui répondit la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil.

Ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle mais durent se séparer, n'appartenant malheureusement pas à la même maison. Mais Severus était plus que content que la fille qu'il aimait en secret ait pensé à lui en cette journée particulière de janvier.


	3. Trois fois où Severus réclama le poste de professeur de DCFM sans succès, et la fois où il y parvint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3 - Trois fois où Severus réclama le poste de professeur de DCFM sans succès, et la fois où il y parvint**

Une fois Severus devenu agent-double pour Dumbledore, il réclama au vieux directeur le poste qu'il convoitait depuis quelques années : professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il venait d'être laissé vacant par une antique sorcière devenue gâteuse.

\- Non, lui répondit simplement Dumbledore.

\- Non ? Comment, ça, « non » ? gronda Severus.

\- Non. Ma décision est prise. Je ne vous laisse pas le poste.

\- C'est parce que vous ne me faites pas confiance. Avouez-le. Vous me voyez toujours comme un Mangemort, mais je peux vous assurer que je coopérerai pleinement avec vous.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire de confiance. Je ne veux pas vous donner le poste. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, Severus.

\- Et si j'ai envie de demander une justification ?

\- Vous pouvez l'obtenir. Le poste est maudit. Aucun professeur n'a réussi à y rester plus d'une année sans qu'il ne lui arrive malheur, et ce, depuis quelques dizaines d'années déjà.

Severus s'esclaffa. Une malédiction ! Franchement, le vieux sorcier ne pouvait pas trouver d'histoire moins sordide à lui servir comme prétendue justification ?

\- Ne riez pas, Severus. J'ai moi-même étudié le problème pendant un certain temps, et je suis certain qu'un ancien candidat, furieux de ne pas avoir été retenu, a lancé une malédiction sur ce poste. En tout cas, je ne tenterai certainement pas de vous le donner. J'ai besoin de vous, Severus, et je ne peux pas vous permettre qu'il vous arrive quelque chose d'ici le mois de juin prochain.

*

Trois ans plus tard, Severus retenta sa chance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu et n'avait pas refait surface, alors il supposa que Dumbledore ne lui demandera plus de jouer l'agent-double.

\- C'est toujours non, Severus.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi encore un « non » ? Vous n'avez plus besoin de me garder en sécurité, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est mort !

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit réellement le cas.

\- Le gosse Potter l'a détruit, argumenta Severus en tentant de paraître désinvolte alors qu'il mentionnait un sujet douloureux. S'il n'était pas vraiment mort, pourquoi n'est-il pas réapparu depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Il est trop faible pour reprendre le pouvoir, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pourra jamais redevenir fort à nouveau. Je dois pouvoir compter sur vous dans le cas où cela arriverait, Severus. Vous êtes l'atout le plus précieux dont l'Ordre du Phénix puisse disposer en cas de nouvelle guerre.

\- Donc, je suis condamné à ne jamais obtenir le poste que je vous demande, et ce, uniquement parce que vous n'êtes pas sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit mort ? Ce qui signifie que je doive attendre la réapparition supposée d'un mage noir pour peut-être avoir la chance de faire le travail qui me plaît, et uniquement dans l'optique où il sera définitivement détruit ?

Severus sortit de cet entretien furieux, et il prit bien soin de claquer violemment la lourde porte en bois derrière lui.

*

Après le décès de Quirrell, Severus se dit qu'il avait peut-être une nouvelle chance d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait depuis des années.

\- C'est encore et toujours non, Severus.

\- Ah, mais je crois savoir que vous ne trouvez pas de candidats sérieux au poste cette année, dit le sombre personnage en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son patron.

\- En fait, je viens tout juste de trouver quelqu'un.

\- Mais bien sûr... toujours au moment le plus opportun..., marmonna Severus.

\- Gilderoy Lockhart vient de signer le contrat.

Le Maître des Potions avala sa salive de travers et manqua de s'étouffer. Les joues rouges après avoir toussé comme un demeuré, il fixa le directeur avec incrédulité.

\- Vous avez préféré cet horrible personnage imbu de lui-même à quelqu'un que vous savez compétent et disponible ?

\- N'y voyez rien de personnel, mon ami. J'ai l'espoir que vous parviendrez un jour à décrocher le poste, et que vous pourrez savourer cette victoire après des années de combat.

*

\- Severus, fit le vieux sorcier à la mine fatiguée lorsque Snape entra dans son bureau, je souhaite que vous preniez le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année.

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux, ahuri, ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Vous... je..., balbutia-t-il.

Dumbledore venait-il enfin de réaliser son rêve de carrière le plus cher ?

\- Je pense que vous avez amplement mérité que je vous l'accorde, mon ami, surtout après ce que vous avez consenti de faire pour moi – me porter le coup final. C'est très courageux... vous m'avez toujours impressionné par votre courage. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour notre dernière année ensemble.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir fatigué, sa main noircie recroquevillée et posée sur son bureau. Il paraissait avoir vieilli de vingt ans pendant l'été.

\- De plus, je viens d'engager Horace Slughorn comme nouveau Maître des Potions, car je vais avoir besoin de lui pour accomplir quelque chose cette année. Je ne peux pas vous donner de détails, c'est beaucoup trop risqué compte tenu du fait que vous passez beaucoup de temps avec Voldemort. Alors, oui, je vous offre le poste que vous me réclamez depuis des années.

Severus baissa la tête, songeur. Quelques années auparavant, il aurait été presque joyeux d'obtenir ce poste, mais le monde était devenu bien sombre depuis quelques temps. Il tenta de considérer l'étendue de la décision que venait de prendre le vieux sorcier assis en face de lui...


	4. La folie de servir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4 - La folie de servir**

Servir son maître était la seule raison de vivre de Bellatrix Lestrange, ou Bellatrix Black comme elle préférait se nommer.

Pour elle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était une sorte de messie qui avait lancé la lutte contre les Moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbes, ces êtres infects et affreux que les sorciers de Sang-Pur se devaient d'exterminer comme des cafards.

Beaucoup auraient pu penser que Bellatrix était folle – ce qui était la vérité, évidemment – mais elle-même préférait se penser révolutionnaire.

En fait, ce n'était pas seulement de l'adoration qu'elle ressentait pour son maître, mais aussi une forme d'amour, dingue, passionné mais loin d'être sain.

Mais ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Elle le savait. Mais elle s'en fichait. En fait elle avait des doutes sur la capacité du Seigneur des Ténèbres à éprouver des émotions.

Mais lorsqu'il avait repoussé ses avances, elle était entrée dans une colère noire, sans toutefois trahir la cause des Mangemorts. Les sentiments qui animaient Bellatrix Black étaient contradictoires et malsains, mais le fait de savoir que bientôt la vermine aurait disparu de la surface de la Terre la poussait à donner encore plus à son maître, bien qu'il lui ait déjà brisé le cœur.

Et lorsque tout serait fini, si Voldemort continuait à ne pas vouloir d'elle, alors elle aussi quitterait ce monde, car ses seules raisons de vivre seraient mortes.


	5. Augurey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#5 - Augurey**

La douleur était insupportable, malgré les différentes potions et les nombreux sorts anti-douleur qui lui avaient été administrés. Les crampes dans son ventre menaçaient d'ouvrir celui-ci en deux par leur violence – ou en tout cas, c'était l'effet que cela faisait. Néanmoins, Bellatrix Lestrange supportait vaillamment les contractions qui gagnaient en intensité au fil des minutes, et gardait autant qu'elle y parvenait la tête haute. Donner la vie à l'enfant du Seigneur des Ténèbres était un grand honneur, et, durant les neuf mois éprouvants pendant lesquels elle l'avait porté, sa fierté n'avait fait que se renforcer tout au long des semaines.

Elle ne put retenir le petit cri qui franchit ses lèvres, avant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Lord Voldemort lui avait fait confiance, elle devait maintenant remplir sa tâche avec le plus de dignité possible.

\- L'enfant arrive, annonça la sage-femme. Je vois le haut de sa tête. Vous allez devoir pousser, lady Lestrange.

La sage-femme avait été « réquisitionnée » par le couple Malefoy afin que la naissance d'un bébé aussi important se déroule sans encombre. Par le mot « réquisitionnée », entendons plutôt « kidnappée » – cette femme pensait qu'elle serait ensuite récompensée au-delà de tous ses espoirs si l'accouchement se déroulait sans problème, elle espérait qu'elle pourrait revenir à une vie normale... mais Bellatrix avait prévu un autre destin pour elle. Personne ne devait savoir que son bien-aimé Maître avait pu assurer sa descendance, et la sage-femme ne récoltera qu'un  _ Avada Kedavra _ une fois son travail terminé, et ce, peu importe l'issue.

Bellatrix sentit ses instincts naturels de femme reprendre le dessus, et commença à pousser de toutes ses forces. Narcissa, assise à ses côtés, lui prodiguait des conseils pour maîtriser sa respiration. La brune avait catégoriquement refusé la main que lui avait tendu sa sœur. C'était sa mission, son devoir, et elle l'accomplirait seule et sans faillir.

Un cri de bébé se fit entendre dans la chambre sombre, et Bellatrix se laissa retomber contre ses oreillers, éreintée mais fière.

\- C'est une petite fille, fit la sage-femme en coupant le cordon. Elle m'a l'air d'être en bonne santé. Souhaitez-vous la prendre dans vos bras, lady Lestrange ?

\- En aucune façon, laissa échapper la femme Mangemort. Rendez-la présentable et amenez-la à son père.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait espéré un garçon, pensa amèrement Bellatrix. Toutefois, une héritière lui serait tout aussi profitable si celle-ci se révélait digne de la puissance de son père.


	6. Déceptions en série

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#6 - Déceptions en série**

Comme une furie, Rogue sortit de l’infirmerie dans le froissement caractéristique de sa cape. Ce foutu Potter… Rogue ne savait pas comment il avait pu le faire, mais il SAVAIT que Potter était allé sauver Black du Baiser des Détraqueurs. Ce gamin irritant venait de libérer un prisonnier, ET il venait de priver Rogue de l’Ordre de Merlin première classe qui allait lui être remis pour avoir capturé Black.

Soudain, Rogue s’arrêta.

Le Retourneur de Temps de Granger.

C’était la seule façon que Potter avait eu pour faire son petit “miracle”. Ça ne pouvait être que ça !

Il courut presque jusqu’au bureau de Dumbledore.


	7. Brisures de cristal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#7 - Brisures de cristal**

La blessure à son cou avait toutes les caractéristiques d'une blessure mortelle, et pourtant, contre toute attente, il avait survécu. Seul vestige de cette nuit où tout avait failli s'arrêter : une longue cicatrice blanchâtre courant le long de sa gorge.

Severus aurait préféré que tout s'arrête, plutôt que de survivre et d'être de nouveau hanté par ses anciens démons.

Des flashs. Tobias levant la main sur lui. Tobias hurlant sur Eileen. Tobias, assis sur son lit d'enfant, penché sur lui, la main glissée sous les couvertures... Lily se détournant de lui pour rentrer, furieuse, dans sa salle commune. Voldemort, extatique, la baguette levée dans les airs, prêt à lui envoyer un autre sortilège Doloris. Les Mangemorts, par dizaines, leur forme noire recouvrant celle des jeunes femmes et des petites filles sous eux. Lily étendue sur le sol, sans vie, près du lit de son fils. Un éclair vert, et Dumbledore basculant en arrière. Un énorme serpent prêt à lui déchiqueter la gorge...

Severus s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, la tête entre les mains, gémissant, incapable de supporter l'horreur qui s'échappait de ces images insoutenables. Tremblant, les doigts triturant ses cheveux noirs et arrachant quelques mèches, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Lorsque ces crises de panique le prenaient, il était généralement seul, et pouvait rester des heures ainsi, marmonnant des paroles inaudibles et se balançant d'avant en arrière. Mais ce jour-ci, sa compagne était présente à la maison, et elle se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il entendit les paroles réconfortantes, il sentit les baisers sur ses cheveux et la main frictionnant son dos. Alors, lentement, avec difficultés, il parvint à mettre de côté toutes les visions cauchemardesques, et à se calmer.


	8. Meilleurs amis pour la vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#8 - Meilleurs amis pour la vie**

Severus, comme tous les ans, restait à Hogwarts durant les vacances de Noël – idem pour Pâques, d'ailleurs. D'habitude, il s'ennuyait ferme et passait son temps à la bibliothèque, mais cette année, c'était différent. Car cette année, Lily était restée avec lui. Elle s'était de nouveau brouillée avec sa sœur Pétunia, et elles refusaient toutes les deux de passer les fêtes ensemble.

C'était aujourd'hui le réveillon de Noël. Pour cette occasion, les cuisines de l'école s'étaient surpassées, leur offrant un large choix de menus. Comme les élèves étaient peu nombreux à être restés, une seule table s'élevait au milieu de la Grande Salle, où toutes les maisons se mélangeaient sans distinction.

Lily et Severus étaient donc, une fois n'était pas coutume, installés à la même table, et dégustaient leur repas en bavardant gaiement.

\- Et donc, Potter s'est mis du pus de Bulbobulb non dilué partout sur le visage, et ensuite, il était entièrement couvert de pustules ! s'exclama Lily, apparemment hilare en se remémorant ce cours de botanique. Autant dire qu'il s'était tellement payé la honte qu'il n'est pas réapparu, même dans la salle commune, pendant une semaine entière.

Severus, lui, était mort de rire. Il s'imaginait très bien l'arrogant Potter complètement défiguré par du pus de Bulbobulb. Son horrible visage se couvrant de pustules dégoûtantes. Apparemment, tout le monde dans la classe s'était moqué de lui, Gryffindor et Hufflepuff confondus. Cela changeait un peu que Potter soit la cible de moqueries, car d'habitude c'était toujours lui qui prenait tout dans la tronche.

Il dévisagea Lily. Elle était si belle, avec ses longs cheveux roux qui descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules et le long de son dos, ses magnifiques yeux verts brillants comme deux émeraudes, sa bouche fine et rose... Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur la nature des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle : il l'aimait, et il était prêt à mourir pour elle si son sacrifice permettait de la sauver.

Malheureusement pour lui, ils avaient tous les deux eu une conversation, il y a à peine quelques semaines de cela, où Lily avait conclu en lui disant qu'ils seraient « meilleurs amis pour la vie ». Il espérait tellement qu'elle partage ses sentiments, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas... du moins pour le moment.

Ruminant sa frustration, il reprit une fourchette des succulentes pommes de terre dorées qui ornaient son assiette, pendant que Lily continuait de cracher des insultes à propos de Potter. « Au moins, vu comment elle le déteste, il ne l'aura pas non plus », pensa-t-il dans un espoir de se remonter le moral.


	9. Bonhomme de neige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#9 - Bonhomme de neige**

Lily avait proposé de sortir profiter de la neige qui recouvrait le parc de Hogwarts. Severus avait accepté sans hésiter. Il avait enfin une occasion d'avoir d'excellents souvenirs de lui avec sa meilleure amie.

Emmitouflés dans d'épaisses capes, couverts de gants, d'écharpes et de bonnets, chaussés de bottes fourrées, ils étaient sortis. Le froid mordit aussi leur peau, mais cela ne les découragea pas. Severus s'assura que la grande porte était bien fermée.

Lily se retourna brusquement et lui lança quelque chose de poudreux et froid au visage. Une boule de neige. Severus la regarda dans les yeux. « Très bien, elle l'aura voulu », songea-t-il. Il se baissa et ramassa de la neige dans sa main et la lança sur Lily. La jeune fille rit et ils entamèrent ainsi une joyeuse bataille.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, frigorifiés par la neige qui se trouvait sur eux, ils s'arrêtèrent, et, d'un commun accord, commencèrent la construction d'un bonhomme de neige.

Le corps prit rapidement forme. Quelques instants plus tard, il fut rejoint par une tête. Lily eut ensuite l'idée de faire apparaître une carotte pour offrir un nez à leur œuvre, tandis que Severus se chargea de trouver des cailloux et des branches de bois. Les premiers firent office d'yeux et de bouche, et les deuxièmes servirent à donner des bras – certes maigrelets, mais des bras quand même – à leur bonhomme de neige.

Les deux jeunes gens reculèrent et admirèrent leur fruit de leur travail. Ils étaient plutôt contents.

Severus, lui, s'était bien amusé lors de cette heure passée avec Lily. Il espérait que ce serait de nouveau le cas un jour.


	10. Noël en solitaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#10 - Noël en solitaire**

Tom Jedusor n'avait jamais aimé Noël. C'était une fête familiale, et il n'avait pas de famille. Il aurait pu la passer avec des amis, mais il n'avait pas d'amis non plus, seulement des partisans.

Ce qu'il appréciait par contre, c'était le magnifique décor de la Grande Salle au moment des fêtes de fin d'année. Ces énormes sapins pleins de guirlandes, le ciel magique qui se colorait du gris perle du vrai ciel et qui laissait parfois voir des flocons de neige...

Cela sentait la maison. La maison qu'il aurait dû avoir. La maison qu'il n'aurait jamais. Parce que sa sorcière de mère était morte en lui donnant la vie, et que son Moldu de père les avait abandonnés avant même qu'il ne vienne au monde.

Hogwarts était la maison de Tom, et le serait toujours, en particulier à Noël.


	11. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#11 - Always**

Severus faisait face au Miroir du Riséd. Il connaissait les pouvoirs de cet objet et ne fut même pas surpris de voir apparaître juste derrière lui une femme aux longs cheveux roux.

Lily.

Elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il pouvait presque sentir sa peau douce, même s'il savait que rien n'était réel, que tout était le fruit de son plus profond désir et de la magie de ce miroir. Il ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Lily lui souriait largement. Elle appuyait son ventre rond sur le dos de Severus. L'image de Lily enceinte le frappa. Le désir de l'avoir épousée avant que Potter ne la lui prenne était de plus en plus fort.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'emporter et l'insulter. Mais de toute manière, elle lui aurait quand même préféré un autre homme, elle qui ne supportait pas sa fascination d'adolescent pour la magie noire.

Severus ne cessait de se demander quelle aurait été sa vie avec elle. Auraient-ils eu des enfants, comme le laissait penser l'image de Lily dans le miroir ? Sans doute. Combien ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il aurait espéré qu'ils ressemblent à Lily.

Il se détourna. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, mais il ne faisait rien pour les arrêter. Après tout, personne n'aurait pu être témoin de cet accès de faiblesse – lui qui considérait comme de la faiblesse le fait de montrer ses émotions.


	12. Fête des Mères à l'impasse du Tisseur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#12 - Fête des Mères à l’impasse du Tisseur**

Le petit Severus, pas plus haut que trois pommes, s'avança vers sa mère, qui s'affairait dans la minuscule cuisine comme à son habitude. Le garçonnet tenait quelque chose caché derrière son dos : son cadeau pour la fête des Mères. Il espérait que cela ferait plaisir à Eileen, même s'il ne s'agissait de rien d'extravagant, au vu de leur maigre fortune.

La mère se tourna vers son fils, et lui sourit.

\- Que me veux-tu Severus ? le questionna-t-elle doucement.

\- C'est pour toi maman, fit le petit garçon de sa voix d'enfant en dévoilant son cadeau.

Eileen tendit la main vers l'objet. C'était un petit cadre avec une photo sorcière glissée à l'intérieur.

Et la photo n'était rien de moins que l'un des rares souvenirs rappelant à Eileen qu'elle avait été une sorcière. C'était elle, posant entre ses deux parents, le jour de la remise de ses diplômes.

La jeune femme fut secouée d'un sanglot. Le petit Severus s'en inquiéta.

\- Il te plaît pas mon cadeau ? se désola l'enfant.

Eileen attrapa son fils dans ses bras et le serra tendrement contre elle.

\- Au contraire, mon chéri, le rassura-t-elle, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses m'offrir.


	13. L'homme dans le miroir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Almayen](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8222014/Almayen)

**#13 - L’homme dans le miroir**

Lucius Malefoy avait toujours aimé s'admirer dans un miroir.

Il se délectait en effet toujours de l'image que ce dernier lui renvoyait – non pas tant pour ses cheveux toujours impeccablement lissés ou ses costumes hors de prix le seyant à merveille. Ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout dans son reflet, c'était la prestance qu'il se dégageait de celui-ci. Lorsqu'il se mirait le matin dans le miroir en pied de sa luxueuse salle de bains et qu'il voyait cette altière stature qu'était la sienne, il aimait à penser que dès qu'il aurait franchi les portes du Ministère, tous se retourneraient sur son passage respectueusement. Et tout cela grâce à sa noblesse, tant de sang que d'allure, naturelle.

Mais ça, c'était avant.

Avant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lorsque la Marque avait commencé à se refaire sentir, Lucius avait d'abord pris peur – il avait après tout zèlement léché les bottes du Ministère de la Magie pour conserver sa position, chose que son Maître n'apprécierait certainement pas. Mais le blond s'était rapidement repris. Le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres était ce qu'il souhaitait ! Enfin, il n'aurait plus à faire de courbettes devant ces bien-pensants ignorants de la pureté du sang ! La vie deviendrait plus douce – et cela avait en effet été le cas. Un certain temps, du moins.

Avant l'épisode du Ministère.

Azkaban n'avait pas été la pire chose de ce monumental échec. Affronter le regard déçu et accusateur de Narcissa avait été bien plus horrible que n'importe quel Détraqueur. Voir son fils chéri maigrir et pâlir de terreur à cause de la mission qu'on lui avait confié était bien pire qu'endurer la faim et le froid.

Mais plus que tout, c'était de voir son reflet dans le miroir qui lui était insupportable. Lucius ne se reconnaissait plus – la posture droite et altière s'était voûtée, les cheveux lisses avaient blanchi, les yeux capables d'intimider n'importe quel employé s'étaient creusés. Lucius avait tellement changé qu'il ne parvenait pas à croire à ce qu'il voyait. Cet homme dans le miroir, si faible et lâche, ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas le fier Lucius Malefoy !

Mais lorsque l'homme dans le miroir pleurait, Lucius sentait au même moment le goût salé des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Lorsque l'homme dans le miroir hurlait de frustration, la bouche de Lucius se déformait au même moment de colère, de haine, d'amertume.

Tant et si bien que Lucius avait dû accepter qu'il était devenu l'homme du miroir. Et désormais, il évitait aussi soigneusement que possible toute surface réfléchissante, en priant pour qu'un jour, son calvaire cesse.


End file.
